Desmesura
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Sirius Black siempre había sido la fantasía sexual de Lucius Malfoy, desde el momento en que lo conoció, siendo Sirius un niño, y Lucius un adolescente en Hogwarts. Pero… Slash


**Título: **Desmesura

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Pairing**: Lucius/Sirius

**Género**: ¿PWP? Angst

**Advertencias**: ¡Violencia!

**Rating**: NC-17

**Resumen**: Sirius Black siempre había sido la fantasía sexual de Lucius Malfoy, desde el momento en que lo conoció, siendo Sirius un niño, y Lucius un adolescente en Hogwarts. Pero…

**DESMESURA**

Sirius Black era un ser mágico ante la mirada de cualquiera que se parara a pensar en él más de dos minutos. O al menos eso creía Lucius Malfoy.

No mágico en el sentido de ser mago, eso era obvio, sino en el sentido de que todo él era tan fantástico a la vista de todos, tan grácil y tan hermoso… Lucius lo conoció muchos años atrás en una fiesta aristocrática y enseguida supo que ese chico era demasiado interesante como para dejarlo marchar.

Era demasiado hermoso ante sus ojos como para dejar escapar esa presa que tan frágil se veía a los diez años, siendo Lucius ya un chico de casi dieciséis que no se resistía a la dulzura salvaje que era el moreno.

Pero algunos años más tarde…

…Sirius lo azotaba contra la pared o lo tiraba al suelo, sin pena lo dejaba caer sobre la cama, o quizás lo clavaba contra las mesas y lo apresaba contra las puertas… solía arrancarle la ropa sin pensarlo, le rompía a trizas las finas camisas que solía usar, le bajaba los pantalones de un rápido movimiento sin importarle si le hacía daño en el proceso.

Muchas veces le mordía el cuello con tal fuerza que a la mañana siguiente tenía marcas tan profundas que tardaban horas en sanar. Le arañaba el cuerpo entero con sus uñas y sus dientes y acribillaba sus pezones hasta dejarlos doloridos y altamente sensibles.

Y cuando empezaba a chuparle la polla, Lucius ya se había acostumbrado al dolor y la agresividad del chico encima suyo. Sirius torturaba su caperuzo con su lengua y su paladar, apretaba los labios sobre el miembro bombeante de sangre, lograba metérselo casi por completo en su boca y garganta y tragaba con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente. Chupaba con fiereza e incluso rascaba con sus dientes en algunas ocasiones, causando que Lucius no supiera si gemir o sollozar por la efusividad de su amante ocasional.

Los dedos mojados del menor se adentraban en su carne sin piedad, follándolo con sus falanges duramente hasta dejarlo hecho una masa suplicante y totalmente falta de esencia Malfoy.

Cuando finalmente lo penetraba con el miembro duro, Lucius se dejaba ir entre gritos, jadeos y súplicas. Se agarraba a sus hombros si estaba tendido de espaldas, o mordía fuertemente la almohada si estaba de bruces contra la cama (si era una cama lo que estaba bajo suyo, cosa poco frecuente).

El hermoso moreno, que pronto formaría parte de su familia, gracias al compromiso que Lucius había firmado con Narcisa Malfoy, lo tomaba fuertemente con rápidas y concisas penetraciones que parecían desgarrar el alma del rubio, aunque éste fuera casi seis años mayor que Black.

Lucius había fantaseado con su hermano aristócrata durante años, incluso cuando habían coincidido en Hogwarts, Lucius ya había deseado el cuerpo del mocoso engreído que era ese Black, encima de Gryffindor. Había tenido varios sueños húmedos durante su sexto año, en los que Sirius le hacía unas mamadas impresionantes aún con su pequeña boca, se tragaba todo su semen y luego se frotaba la boca con el reverso de su mano, sonriendo bravucón. En séptimo año Lucius directamente se lo follaba en sueños; ese cuerpo pequeño bajo el suyo, esos ojos azules dilatados por el placer, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, y su boca toda para él, mientras lo hacía gozar sin pudor.

El sentimiento de pederastia que sentía al despertarse mojado en el cuarto de Slytherin lo mareaba de tal forma que luego debía pasarse horas peleando con el grupo de Sirius, para compensar el rencor.

A medida que Sirius se había ido haciendo mayor, y Lucius se lo encontraba de vez en cuanto en el mundo mágico junto a sus amigos, la llama de deseo de Lucius iba en incremento al observar su cuerpo maduro y sus ojos hermosos. Y esa era la imagen que Lucius seguía teniendo en sus sueños, incluso una vez fuera de Hogwarts.

Durante la fiesta de compromiso de Lucius y Narcisa, a la que Sirius no fue invitado pero asistió de todas maneras para molestar, el rubio lo acorraló en una esquina para besarlo con violencia, recibiendo un doloroso mordisco al instante.

Eso no había hecho más que avivar su alma lujuriosa.

Pocos meses más tarde, cuando aún faltaban otros cuantos para la boda, Sirius había abandonado la casa de los Black y había sido repudiado para siempre de la alta familia.

Lucius fue a buscarlo a un pub nocturno al que sabía que el moreno asistía ese verano, y sin más recato lo había vuelto a acorralar y besar como aquella vez en su mansión.

Sirius estaba demasiado borracho como para poder rechazarlo y, visto que no estaba en compañía de sus inseparables amigos, Lucius se lo llevó al baño de hombres.

Allí había descubierto que el moreno no era exactamente como él había creído.

Había atrapado al rubio contra los lavamanos y lo había subido sobre la tarima, sin dejar de besarlo y morderlo por todas partes, arrancándole la ropa lo más rápidamente posible. En cuestión de minutos, Black se lo estaba follando duramente en el cuarto de baño, sin siquiera pestañear cuando alguien entraba y allí se los encontraba. Sus ojos estaban totalmente borrachos, y Lucius estaba ebrio de su furia lujuriosa.

Y quiso más.

Ese fue el resultado. Dos noches antes del matrimonio con Narcisa, Lucius estaba gritando bajo el fuerte cuerpo del moreno que lo penetraba con fuerza y mordía su cuello como quien tiene sed y bebe del manantial con ansias.

La mano en su pene lo masturbaba con tanta fuerza que su carne enrojecida clamaba por agua helada. Finalmente se vino en potentes convulsiones que estremecieron su cuerpo y le hicieron chillar el nombre de su acompañante.

Sirius lo tomó de los hombros, mordiéndole los labios más que besándoselos antes de darle unas últimas embestidas al cuerpo estrecho alrededor de su miembro. Se corría en su interior con un fuerte gruñido y los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Luego, el peso del cuerpo derrumbado sobre suyo, hacía que el dolor en todas partes sacara risas de la garganta afónica. Apartaba el cuerpo del moreno para intentar recuperar la respiración.

Esa relación era insana. Era demasiado brutal y violenta como para que Lucius pudiera con ella. Si al menos no fuera él el único que recibiera esa… bestialidad… Pero, demonios, ese maldito niñato lograba doblegarlo y convertirlo en carne adolorida durante insaciables horas.

—Black… —llamó, con la voz ahogada. Sabía que el otro no estaba dormido. Nunca lo hacía.—. Se acabó. Vuelve con tus jodidos gryffindors y deja mi precioso cuerpo para mí.

Se incorporó con cuidado de no apoyarse en miembros magullados. Quién lo iba a decir… Se giró para encarar al moreno que no había respondido a su mandato, para encontrarse con una petulante sonrisa.

—Al fin te das cuenta, Lucius —sonreía Sirius, mientras se estiraba grácilmente entre las sábanas de la cama que próximamente ocuparía una mujer—, de que no puedes tener mi cuerpo. Jamás. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Se levantó para vestirse tranquilamente sin dejar de observar al rubio, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Las manos de Sirius colocando la ropa eran puro arte.

—Búscate a otros para que sean tus putillas. ¡Ah! Me olvidaba que para eso ya tienes a mi prima… — se acercó a él para tomarlo del pelo y acercarse a sus labios— Aunque creo que ella no está hecha de nuestra misma pasta, ¿verdad Lucius?

Y así mismo salió de la habitación y de la mansión, dejando el hermoso cuerpo de Lucius lleno de moratones, chupetones y arañazos, y los músculos magullados.

El rubio se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama con un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

Aquella había sido la peor idea que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

¿Cómo era posible que ese hermoso joven, tan sonriente y vacilón cuando estaba en Hogwarts, fuera una bestia tan insana en la cama? ¿Cómo era posible que el niño jadeante de sus sueños se hubiera transformado en un dominador impúdico?

Con lo bello que era, con toda esa pasión que había creado en la mente de Lucius…

Un cuerpo tan firme y en proceso de maduración, de músculos empezando a marcarse, un fino vello que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. Esas manos grandes pero finas que habían recorrido su cuerpo entero. Por no nombrar su rostro perfecto y sus profundos ojos azules tempestuosos. Y, maldición, ese cabello largo aunque no tanto como el suyo, pero tan fuerte y oscuro que daban ganas de morderlo y jugar con él…

Ciertamente, en esos momentos prefería mil veces seguir con esa genial imagen en su cabeza, recuperar sus sueños húmedos que tanto le excitaban, y bastarse con su mano derecha para saciar su deseo que jamás volvería a degustar.

_Moraleja 19# Más vale solo que mal acompañado_


End file.
